Discord of Love
by silverstreakednight
Summary: Set after "The Return of Harmony" (Part 2). There was a reason Luna did not appear at Discord's defeat. Discord haunts her dreams in ways she cannot explain, and only she seems able to tell, is she going mad? Can she help him form escape? There is a story behind every villain, but so many forget villains can be born of love.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I thought of this story when season 2 came out. I adore Discord especially since he is basically a MLP version of Q, but mostly because I really enjoyed him as a villain. Am trying to nurture my writing muscles to hopefully finish past works I have left unattended for far too long, but also advance on old ideas. Although MLP has changed a lot since, I hope you enjoy.

Feedback and critique is loved! Thank you for reading.

* * *

The moment she heard about Discord's 'defeat' once more, Luna knew she had to leave. Rather than stay for the fanfare and celebration from the crowning of the elements of harmony for banishing him once more, she'd gone instead to the site where he'd been lain to rest- the gardens- until they could find a more secluded and hidden place.

It was still as she remembered, only now with a look of shock present. Bet he didn't expect to get caught… Especially not by a couple of young fillies, then again, the magic of friendship had been lost on her long ago, too long ago, so really she couldn't blame him.

Though she couldn't help but wonder, what HAD happened between him and Twilight?

She chided herself as the irrational thought entered her mind. As if she should be curious of Twilight over anything, other than as an element of harmony. As if she should care about whatever it is her or Discord had done. Or her and her sister for that matter. It didn't matter that he hadn't come to visit her specifically, but nevertheless…

"Why... Why did you see her and not me…" She hated herself for giving into ponder such things.

"Tut tut, thinking will get you nowhere." A deep baritone filled the setting, making her world seem just a little smaller. Her heart went from fluttering to pounding in a matter of seconds. How did he survive?

"Discord…"

"Hush… Don't turn around…"

"How did you…"

"Survive? Really Luna, after what you did do you really think I'd tell you? No, I think I should just let you guess. I'll give you a hint… Magic."

She turned at that, frowning when she didn't find him. This amused him, as she heard a chuckle follow.

"I told you not to turn around… My little pony, still as rebellious as when I met you." She felt a familiar tingle run down her spine as something stroke over it.

"I… That was a long time ago Discord."

"And yet here you are, checking up on me? After everything I've done… My my what would that darling sister of yours think…"

"Probably of ways to get you back into that rock for good…"

"Oh, but you wouldn't tell her and ruin her victory, would you? Let her stop thinking she's won. After all…" She felt her chin being taken by lion's paw as her head was tilted back and harsh words hit her ears. "You owe me."

She squirmed uncomfortably, the eagle claw teasing her pulse point menacingly. "Discord… What, what are you planning?"

He tapped her nose, releasing her. "Ah ah ah… No more questions, you know I much prefer giving than receiving. Let me give you a riddle instead. Now, imagin _e the most horrible_ , terrifying, evil _thing_ you _can_ possibly think of and _multiply it_...by six!" He was smiling. "Though don't worry, I'm going to take a bit of a break first… Restrategize and all that, maybe cause some mischief here and there." He winked.

"Not planning anything against Twilight again, are you?"

"Oh you heard about that, did you?"

"The whole of Equestria did…" She said, sounding slightly bitter as she did.

He smiled. "Jealous love? I wasn't sure you'd want to see me."

She scowled. "Not at all. Why should I?" The words shouldn't have been a lie, but they were.

He laughed, as though he knew, which only served to annoy her once more.

"Discord…"

"Ah ah, much too much serious talk for my taste. Really Luna you used to be soooooooo much more fun. Now you seem more like that booorring sister of yours… Where's that Nightmare Moon I know and love, let me guess, trapped inside the stable like a good little pony?"

"Discord!" She growled.

"Well when you do- see her that is, tell her I said hello. She was a lot more… Interesting. Until next time princess, do try to be careful. As you know, chaos' work is never done."

She broke down crying the moment he flashed out.


End file.
